


Five Things about Jennifer

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Five things about Jennifer





	Five Things about Jennifer

**Five Things about Jennifer  
by Leesa Perrie**

#1 Her favourite pie since she was ten was lemon meringue - but she hadn't told Rodney that.

#2 She loved the smell of wet earth after rain. It was something she missed on Atlantis - a wet balcony just didn't smell the same - and so in her second year, she asked Parrish if she could have some planters for her balcony, along with some not-easy-to-kill plants to go in them. 

#3 During her first month on Atlantis, things had been hectic and she wasn't sure what she had let herself in for - and wasn't sure she was up to the task. But Carson thought she was, and always had time for a kind word of encouragement when she doubted herself, and that meant a lot to her.

After he died, she hadn't wanted to take over his job. But no one else seemed willing, and someone had to do it, so she had taken it on. It hadn't meant to be for long.

#4 When she was thirteen, she had her cut hair very short and dyed it black. Her father had been so shocked and upset by her actions, that she had vowed never to dye it or cut it short again.

#5 When she was ten, her best friend, Becky, came into her life. Unlike her other friends, Becky didn't ask for help with her homework or free tuition after school. Becky liked Jennifer for who she was, awkwardness and all. 

Whenever Jennifer had doubts about her ability to do something, Becky would encourage her to try it anyway. Often she succeeded to her own surprise, and they would celebrate with lemon meringue pie - Becky's favourite, that had quickly become Jennifer's too.

Becky had always loved the way the world smelled after a shower of rain. She wanted to be a world renowned garden designer when she grew up, and often gave Jennifer a potted plant to look after. Jennifer could never keep them alive - but Becky kept giving them to her regardless.

Three years later, she couldn't do anything but watch Becky die from a fast growing tumour.

The End


End file.
